WITH YOU
by KaiSooLovers
Summary: SHORT STORY ABOUT KAISOO. GA ADA IDE BIKIN SUMMARY. YANG KANGEN KAISOO BISA MAMPIR DAN BACA FF INI. YAOI. RATE T. BL. DLDR. KAISOO. EXO.


**WITH YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KAISOO FANFICTION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RATE T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YAOI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JUST SHORT STORY ABOUT KAISOO. TYPO EVERYWHERE. DLDR. YAOI. RATE T. PLEASE REVIEW. LOVE EXO.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ARE YOU READY?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LET'S READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai merebahkan tubuhnya disofa apartemennya. Tubuhnya terasa pegal karena hari ini ia harus mengurus beberapa tugas kampusnya yang segunung. Kai memejamkan matanya sebentar untuk melepas lelah. Detik berganti menit dan menit berganti jam tapi Kai masih terlena pada tidur siangnya.

Bunyi dering panggilan dari ponselnya membuatnya sadar dan terbangun. Dengan gerakan yang berkesan ogah-ogahan Kai mengambil ponsel yang terletak dimeja dekat sofa. Tanpa mengecek siapa yang menelepon, Kai langsung saja menjawab panggilan itu.

"Hmm..." gumam Kai.

"Kau bangun tidur?" tanya orang disebrang sana.

"Hmm" jawab Kai dengan menggumam.

"Mandilah. Aku akan kesana sebentar lagi lalu kita makan malam. Aku tau kau belum makan kan?"

"Hm" Mata Kai setengah terpejam menjawab ocehan dari sipemanggil.

"YA! Cepat bangun! Atau aku akan membuang semua majalah pornomu!"

Kai menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Kesadarannya sudah sepenuhnya kembali gara-gara teriakan dari sang penelepon. Kai mengusap pelan telinganya. Sampai sekarang rasanya masih sedikit berdengung.

"Sudah sadarkan? Cepat mandi!"

Seakan tau jika Kai sudah sepenuhnya terbangun, sang penelepon langsung mematikan panggilannya. Kai bangun dari sofa beranjak kearah kamarnya. Mungkin sentuhan air dingin bisa mengembalikan kesegaran tubuhnya yang kecapekan.

.

.

.

Kai mendengar suara gaduh dari arah dapur. Kai keluar kamar mandi dengan memakai handuk yang melingkar dipinggangnya dan handuk kecil tersampir disekitar lehernya. Kai berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya. Ia mengambil celana trainingnya dan memakainya. Kai mencari beberapa bajunya dan tak menemukan kaos polosnya. Ia mengambil sebuah hoodie dan memakainya tanpa dalaman apapun.

Kai menutup lemari pakaiannya dan melempar handuknya kearah ranjang tanpa berniat membereskannya. Kai melangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur. Ia melihat sesosok mungil sedang memasak didapurnya. Kai mendekati sosok itu dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kya!"

Sosok itu menjerit saat tangan dingin Kai menyentuh pinggulnya.

"Kau sudah datang? Sejak kapan?" tanya Kai dan mengabaikan teriakan histeris orang yang dipeluknya.

"Kau mengagetkanku!" sebal sosok itu dan melanjutkan memasaknya.

"Hey...aku bertanya padamu" tegur Kai pelan.

"Baru beberapa menit yang lalu" ketus sosok itu.

"Kau marah, hyung?" tanya Kai dan mengendorkan pelukannya.

"Tentu saja! Kau mengagetkanku tapi kau bersikap biasa saja" sinis orang yang dipanggil hyung itu.

"Kau menggemaskan jika sedang marah"

Kai mencubit pipi hyungnya gemas. Sedangkan yang dicubit hanya memberengut kesal.

"Tunggu disofa saja sana daripada menggangguku!"

"Ok...ok...Jangan galak begitu dengan pacar sendiri"

Jongin mengusak rambut pacarnya itu lalu mencuri sebuah ciuman dibibirnya sebelum meninggalkan dapur.

Kai bersantai disofanya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan memainkan sebuah game. Tak selang berapa lama pacarnya memanggilnya untuk makan malam. Keduanya terlihat santai memakan makan malam mereka. Sesekali Kai akan menggoda pacarnya yang bernama Do Kyungsoo. Pacar mungilnya itu begitu menggemaskan. Walaupun selisih umur mereka hanya setahun tapi Kai tak pernah merasa jika Kyungsoo lebih tua darinya.

Kai merebahkan tubuhnya disofa. Ia ambil earphone dan ponselnya. Mendengarkan musik sepertinya tak buruk juga. Kai memposisikan tubuhnya agar lebih nyaman. Ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk didapur membereskan hasil masaknya tadi. Tak lama Kai jatuh tertidur.

Kyungsoo selesai membereskan dapur Kai, ia segera menuju ketempat Kai berada. Kyungsoo melihat namchinnya tertidur nyenyak. Kyungsoo mengambil salah satu novel yang dibawanya kemudian menyamankan dirinya duduk diantara kaki Kai. Kai yang merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu tidurnya langsung membuka matanya pelan. Ia melihat Kyungsoo sedang menyamankan duduknya diantara kakinya.

Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo hingga namja mungil itu terjatuh diatasnya. Kyungsoo terkejut dengan kejadian itu. Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya kaget. Kai tersenyum sekilas lalu memeluk kekasihnya. Kai melepaskan salah satu earphonenya dan memasangkan ketelinga Kyungsoo.

"Bersender didadaku dan dengarkan musik ini"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menyamankan posisinya. Posisi tidur Kai memang tak sepenuhnya terlentang. Posisinya sedikit terduduk dengan bantal yang sengaja diletakan dibagian ujung sofa. Punggung Kyungsoo menyentuh dada Kai. Kai memeluk Kyungsoo dengan sebelah tangannya. Setelah dirasa cukup nyaman dengan posisinya, Kyungsoo mulai membaca novelnya.

Kyungsoo dapat merasakan hembusan nafas teratur dari kekasihnya. Salah satu tangan Kai yang tidak memeluknya terjatuh bebas dari sofa dan menggantung-gantung. Kyungsoo terus membaca novelnya sambil menggumamkan sebuah lirik dari salah satu lagu yang diputar Kai. Ia tersenyum senang. Kebersamaan seperti ini yang selalu ia inginkan. Kesibukan mereka berdua membuat mereka tak banyak bertemu. Apalagi Kai yang seorang mahasiswa kedokteran membuatnya semakin sibuk.

Kai menggeliat pelan dengan mempererat pelukannya. Kyungsoo dengan pasrah menuruti gerakan Kai. Jarang sekali melihat Kai yang bermanjaan padanya. Kyungsoo meletakkan novelnya dengan membuangnya ke lantai. Ia bersiap menyusul Kai ke alam mimpinya. Kehangatang yang diberikan Kai membuatnya terbuai. Perlahan namun pasti Kyungsoo akhirnya tertidur juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Hahaha...tolong jangan timpuk aku. Ini memang cuma cerita singkat aja. Ini terinspirasi dari fanartnya chanbaek. Akhirnya aku memutuskan buat ff ini dan merubahnya sebagai kaisoo. Aku perhatiin sekarang udah sedikit banget ff kaisoo. Yang paling banyak itu chanbaek. Suka sih tapi sedih klo otp sendiri berkurang ff-nya. Ok see you in next project.**

 **DONT FORGET TO REVIEW~~~~**


End file.
